Ocarina Of Time:Dylan Edition
by TheSilverSableye
Summary: When he gets a cursed N64, Dylan Caruso is thrust into the land of Hyrule, disrupting the timeline and tasked to save the land from Ganondorf, the King Of Theives. Will he brave the quest and come out victorious? Or will Navi annoy him so much he'll take his own life? Find out in this cringey fanfiction! Written by a pre-teen!(Rated T for Cursewords.)[Also OCxMalon]
1. The Adventure Begins

Start Game/Make file/Press Start

The Great Deku Tree smiled as he saw the Kokiri playing with each other, frolicking in the grass and their fairies talking. The Great Deku was a towering tree with moss growing on hit face to look like Eyebrows and a mustache. He has been alive for almost 100 years, gifted the ability to bring his children to life. He couldn't move, only watch. But he sensed something wrong, a great evil approaching. He wanted to brush it off as a figment of his imagination but he knew.

He knew that something was wrong. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew.

"Great Deku Tree?" Came a small voice. He glanced down to see possibly his favorite child, Saria. She was kindhearted, sweet, and nice.

"Yes?"

"Are you OK? You have that look on your face whenever Mido does something dumb." The Great tree laughed, sending all the Kokiri's fairies in a loop.

"No child, I am fine, just concerned. It's getting late you should all go to bed."

Saria wanted to talk about what he was concerned about but she followed the others anyway. The Great Deku Tree breathed a sigh of relief. He stared ahead as the bad idea continued to nag at his mind.

Hopefully something happened.

* * *

A tall man dressed in a cloak gazed upon a cliff at the forest where the Kokiri thrived. He smiled grimly, remembering the time he was just a mere child where he was told he would be detained to be king. Oh how he loved it. Now it was time to rule over something else.

He picked up a small beetle, much smaller than a rupee. He loved the feeling of it crawling around in his hand. It made him think of the people that would soon bow down to him like the goddess themselves.

He closed his hands over it, somehow not crushing it in his palms. Black orbs swirled around his hands, darkness stabbing through openings. When the man was down, the beetle was now jet black instead of light blue and looked much like a spider.

"Go my sweet creation," He muttered tossing it into the trees, "Make me rule another portion of the world!"

* * *

The cars drove by, seemingly unaware of the boy sneaking along the bushes. He wore a hoodie and a backpack which rattled quietly.

"This is almost too easy." He said. Once the boy got to his destination, he wrapped a blue bandana that was used during various other paints around his mouth. He opened the bag which was loaded spray paint which he eagerly grabbed. I shook it and started with the background.

"Stupid Michael. Stupid locker. Stupid school." This boy is Dylan Caruso Just 8 hours ago, Dylan got shoved into a locker by Micheal and her posse. He usually vented his frustration by spray painting. Since he usually doesn't have anything to do it on, the blank walls of his town called to him like moths to a flame to paint on.

Dylan continued, "How come when I do something bad I get detention for it but when she does something, she gets a slap on the wrist and a finger wag. That's the principal's daughter for you. Stupid bitch…" He muttered, grabbing another can.

An hour and a half later, he finished. It was a red demon in a yellow background flipping 2 birds to everybody that passed the wall.

Satisfied, Dylan packed up his supplies and sneaked home, careful not to awaken the dogs that hung out in their dog houses. He got to his house, a blue-orange 2 story building made like everybody else's. He snuck to his backyard which had a couch and a ladder by each other. He used a ladder to climb to the second floor. When he got there, he pushed the ladder on to the couch, barely making a sound. He climbed in through his open window and changed into his pajamas and crept into bed. The last thought he had on his mind before falling asleep was if his art was going to be on the news again.

_**Spray-Painting Vandal Defaces Abandoned Factory; Officers Frustrated.**_

This isn't what I expected." Dylan accidentally said aloud during breakfast. He was looking at the _Evergreen Earful_, his town's newspaper.

"What were you expecting than?" Dylan's mom asked, sipping her coffee. Dylan's mom didn't know about his 'nightly-outings.'

"I, uh, expected them to get him this time. I mean, how hard can it be to catch a person that paints?" Dylan's mom raised her eyebrow but went back to eating her pancakes. Suspicion, dodged.

"How's school going."

"It's alright. Still lonely. Still crying myself to sleep.

"Oh honey, what about that boy you hang out with. What was his name?... Terry!"

Terry is 16 years old and still in elementary school. He got held back so much the teacher saved a seat for him the 3rd time it happened. Dylan thought he was fun to hang out with. One time, Micheal was bullying Dylan, Terry walked up to her, grabbed her by her designer jeans, and threw her across the park. She fell into an anthill. Dylan was overjoyed.

"Don't you remember mom? His parents decided to send him to boarding school this year. It's still only February, he probably has a british accent and a pet owl now." Dylan explained. Until Terry got back, Dylan was friendless. He had ADD which meant' most kids didn't want to get close to him. The people that do though knock books out his hand, throw erasers at him, or shoulder bash him into lockers like their Wario.

His mom sighed and continued eating her breakfast.

When he finished, he walked to the bus stop, ready to start another day of school. As he was walking to the bus stop, a lizard was licking its eyeballs on a rock. It was grey and blue an it had a scar across it's right eyeball. The lizard kept staring at him as he walked by. The lizard reminded Dylan of himself, weird and small. He smiled at the reptile and continued on.

"And if you move the integer over, you'll find the problem…" Dylan let out a yawn. Math class was always boring to him and right now was no difference. When would he ever use math? For counting his money? That's easy!

"Ugh, when will this be over?" Luckily, the bell rung at just the right moment. Dylan gathered his things and sprinted out door. That class had made him so bored he didn't even bother to stay to see if there was homework(Amazingly, there was none).

He stopped at his locker to grab something, until suddenly his locker slammed shut when he opened it. There was a hand holding the locker closed and as he looked to who it was holding it shut, his heart quickened. She was a tall girl, about 6'7, blonde hair in pigtails, pale skin, and smirking.

"Hey there, Dickan." She spat, her cronies barking like hyenas.

Dylan didn't say anything, just try to get under her arm and leave but the bully pushed him into the lockers.

"Not saying anything huh? Think your a big man and edgy cause of your style, huh?" Dylan had on his favorite shirt, a black shirt with a white skull on it.

Dylan scowled. Michael has been bullying him since the beginning of middle school. He had gotten used to it by now but it still rubbed him the wrong way.

"You gonna say somethin' freak or am I gonna have to make something come out of ya." She said.

"Say's the person with a guy name." Dylan muttered. Michael reeled back, as if no one had spoken to her like that before.

"What did you say?"

He came this far, Dylan was not backing down. "We all know Dr. Gooder wanted a boy. Why else would she name you that. You're probably a disappointment." Michael slammed her other hand onto the locker and leaned in close to Dylan, her braces flicking spit every which way.

"_Screw you,_ my mom does not wish I was a boy." Dylan wiped the spit off his face and said a sentence that shocked the core; "It's a wonder your mom hasan't had a sex transplant yet.

Michael grabbed Dylan's shirt, spun him around like they were dancing, and slammed his face into the locker. And again, and again, and again until she kneed him in the face and kicked him in the back of the head. He was on the ground and that was enough for the bullies to beat the ever loving shit out of him.

A crowd had formed and everybody was cheering, half for Michael and half just because it was a fight.

Suddenly, Dylan sprang up from his spot on the floor like a zombie rising from the grave. He shoved the group off him, ran to Michael, and punched her across the face. The whole crowd stopped cold. What had happened? Michael fell like a ton of bricks as teachers showed up. They saw the crowd of students and the principal's daughter crying on the floor and a student in the middle of it.

"Who did this?" As if every kids vocal cords snapped back in action and shouted, "He did it," in unison and bolted to class. Dylan glared at Michael on the ground and the teachers looking at him. He sighed, and walked to the principal's office.

Luckily when he got home, Wyatt's mom wasn't there so at least he was safe for a few hours.

"Might as well ride my bike." Dylan said. He pulled it out the backyard and rode it into his town Evergreen. They call it that because even though it snows the leaves on the tree's don't fall and they always stay green due to too much chlorophyll in them. The stores were all open. Theo's Pizzeria, Harmony Music, and a tall office building. Everything was perfect, at least to Dylan.

Then he heard a cat screech. There was a busload of stray cats around town so the people all got used to them, even adopting a few. Dylan's mom even leaves a bowl of Cat food in the backyard every night. This yowl didn't seem so different from all the others he heard until a _horde_ of cats crashed out of the alley like a wave. Dylan's bike swerved so he wouldn't hit them.

"The heck is this, rush hour for felines? What are they all chasi-" Dylan stopped as he looked at what they were chasing. It was a lizard, grey and blue. And when he sped up to stare, the lizard glanced at him and there was a scar on his eye.

_It's the one from this morning,_ He thought, _The cats must want to try fine cuisine. News flash; This ain't France El gato!_

Dylan leaned over on his bike.

"Almost…" The cats closed in.

"_Almost…"_ The lizard tried to squirm faster.

"_Almost… gotcha!"_ Dylan scooped the reptile in his hand, steering with one hand. The cats, ever persistent, leaped onto his weight of the cats and the wobbly maneuvering was too much for Dylan and he crashed, sending the kittens sailing through the air, losing at least 2 of their lives. When the dust cleared, Dylan was clutching the lizard to his chest. He opened one eye to see his bike bent into a new way.

"Well that's not good." He said. He opened the other eye to see the lizard flicking its tongue at his shirt.

"This is though." He said, lifting himself off the ground and stretching.

"Well, your welcome. See you later… Hey!" The reptile scurried up Dylan's arm and sat on his right shoulder like a bird. Dylan was about to protest, he stubbed his foot. Before he could curse, he glanced at what was above him.

It seemed to be a small shop, no wider than 4 doors. Inside he could see a bunch of multicolored lights like it was the 4th of July and Christmas had a baby. Dylan was intrigued know, thinking away the pain of his foot and the lizard.

"I don't think I've ever been here before. Must be new." He said aloud. Dylan liked to check out new places and this was one just waiting for him to open. When he reached to push, he noticed the doorknob was made of glass and inside were small fish swimming around. He hesitated as if one touch would shatter the glass but he ripped it and pushed into a whole other world…

**Klunk!**

Of pain, apparently. For the second time today he fell backwards, rubbing his forehead. The object seemed to be a giant moth with orange, black and white marks across its wings and bright blue compound eyes.

"Have you seen this before?" Dylan glanced at the lizard as if it knew the answer. It didn't.

Dylan legs were tired as he lifted himself off the ground. The shop was filled with many pop culture items. Comics, action figures, cards, sets, even K-pop(Dylan steered clear of that section).

Dylan's eyes marveled at the glory of the shop. How had he never saw this. This store would have helped back when Terry was still here. As he continued he came upon a counter. It seemed standard and dull, nothing special. There was a gong on it with a sign next to it saying, "RING FOR SERVICE!" With nothing else to do, Dylan knocked on the gong, signalling the only person beside Dylan in the shop of a customer. A short man rushed out from behind a curtain and proclaimed, "WELCOME!" He was about 4 '9 with grey skin and white hair in a man-bun. Dylan backed up to give himself space from the man.

"Great. Who are you?" Dylan asked, keeping his distance. The man brushed some dust of his robe and hopped on the counter.

"Why I'm Uncle Tirgo, the hippest grandpa ever in Ohio!"

"But you just said you were an uncle."

"What's an uncle?" He said, scratching his butt with a confused look. Dylan was about ready to race out of the shop when he said something.

"Say, ya like video games? Kids like those right? You gotta!" Dylan had never really played video games. Sure he _played _them he just didn't often. The only system he had was a 3DS with Pokémon Moon. He would battle and trade with Terry for hours on end as people mocked them for playing a 'kid game'. Say that to his level 75 Oranguru!

"I guess." Dylan shrugged, the lizard letting out a chirp. Paying no mind to the reptile, Uncle Tirgo ran to the back, peeking in and out of boxes until he found what he was looking for.

"Since you're my first customer," he said while lifting a box 5 times his own size on to the counter with a bang, "You get a prize!"

Uncle Tirgo knocked on the box 3 times then opened the lid. Inside was a black console with a strange controller. Under both of them was a big cartridge with a picture of a sword over a shield with a big Z under it. It said, 'The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of was confused. Don't store owners give people who walk in a greeting or something? This guy just gave him a whole console!

He leaned over into the box. "What is it?" Uncle Tirgo recoiled in shock.

"You don't know what this is? You must be joking."

"I really don't. I don't even know what 'Zelda' is. Is that the main character? Is the ocarina a weapon?"

"Oooohhh boy. You need help. Ask your friend Terrence, he might know."

Dylan took a double take. Terrence? That was Terry's real name. How did he know? When he looked back, the man with the man-bun had been putting the things in a plastic bag with the logo of the store on it, a button with 'A' on it.

"How do you know Te-" He didn't finish his sentence as Uncle Tirgo shoved the bag in his hands and pushed him out the door with a quick, "I know everybody mate, by the way you're welcome. Chinchou!" and slammed the door. In front of him was his bike with no marks and looking brand new as if he went back in time to go get it when he got it for Christmas.

"You fixed my bike? Thanks alo-" When he turned back, the shop was gone. In its place was a dark red fire hydrant. Confused, scared and tired, Dylan hopped on his bike and rode home.

It took some convincing but his mom let him keep the lizard. When he got home, his mom was waiting for him and yelled at the pre-teen for 15 minutes about the fight, hitting a girl, and that he was grounded. When she noticed the reptile on his shirt, she screamed like she was 9. Dylan tried to hold back a grin and a guaffa. He went upstairs to wash the lizard, (Which he decided to name Fluffer for the lols), change his shirt, and facetimed Terry. When Dylan showed him console, his long black hair went crazy as he screamed.

"You got a N64 for free?!"

"N64? So that means it was made by the same people with the 3DS?"

"Yeah man! I can't believe I didn't teach more about video games padawan." Dylan rolled his eyes at the way his 'master' was acting. Terry had been into pop culture forever. The first time Dylan meet him was when he was beating up a kid that confused Halo with Metroid.

"Yeah and he gave me this game too. Something about Zelda. Super weird."

"Weird? How?" Dylan told him about the store and Uncle Tirgo. As he talked it became more apparent to Dylan that maybe he had a hallucination.

"So you crashed your bike, trying to save a lizard, in which you discovered a shop were a crazy guy knew about me, and gave you a N64 and Ocarina Of Time for free and disappeared?" Dylan nodded and wanted to laugh and say it was all just a big joke and he had gotten the stuff on the internet. But he came too far and was already in too deep.

"Yep. Pretty much." Terry looked at him sceptically and shrugged.

"Yeah man. I believe you. Sounds dumb but, meh, so does life." Dylan breathed a sigh of relief. At least 2 people-er-one person and a reptile didn't think he was crazy.

"Dude, play it right now. I gotta go to sleep now, curfew, but do me a favor and sucker punch Mido for me!" Then he ended the face time. At that moment, thunder crashed from far away.

Dylan wasn't sure who Mido was but he guessed it was probably a bad guy. So with nothing else to do, he hooked up the N64 to his TV in his room. It took about 2 hours since he kept getting distracted by funny videos on youtube. By the time he was about to put the cartridge in, the sky was dark and rain was storming down like bullets.

He sat down with the controller in his hand. It felt weird and confusing but he would get used to it. When he reached over to grab the cartridge from his bag when he felt the crinkling plastic of a bag instead. He got up and dumped the bag, finding nothing when turned around, there it was, already in the system.

"Wha-" He guessed he already put it into the system.

The game started up, it showed a person in a green suit riding a horse at night. Dylan guessed the game tracked the time. As his thumb reached over to press start… **KABLAMO! **Lightning struck a telephone pole, racing to Dylan's house and creating a blast. Papers went flying, books tumbled, Dylan got hit hard so he landed on his bed.

It was about 30 seconds before Dylan regained his sense of awareness. He lifted his head off his pillow, groaning as the pain settled in. But all that washed away as he saw his Tv. Instead of the man riding the horse, it was a mixture of black and white pixels mixing around the screen making a deep noise. Dylan recognized it. It's what happens when you turn the channel to a channel that was currently unavailable. Fluffer was running around in circles in his cage, a plastic box he found on the street.

"Oh great, the storm fried my Tv. This is bull…" Dylan carefully set his feet on the floor as if it was electrocuted. He slowly walked towards the screen. He reached to turn it off when something unexpected happened. The papers on the floor started to rise. His bed lifted off the ground. His backpack sent it's contents to the floor. Dylan's heart started to hammer as his body decide to defy gravity. _Okay I think I __**actually**__ might be hallucinating this time,_ his mind said.

And then, suddenly, all hell broke loose.

It was as if a tornado decide to stay for the night. Everything moved in a spiral around and around like a merry-go-round. Dylan started feeling nauseous. The noise from the Tv became louder, threatening to make Dylan's ears bleed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed. More things started to float and get sucked into the 'roomnado'. Fluffer chirped a thousand times as his home began to fly. Then Dylan noticed something. Things were getting sucked _into_ the television. Dylan's eye's widened as he began to cling on to something to hold him down. Books began to fly into the screen as they were the closest. His 3DS was lucky as Dylan grabbed it and threw it under his dresser. He was getting closer to the screen now. The constant shift of colors caused his eyes to tear. His phone got sucked in. Then his sketchbook he rarely used. Then his spray paint which he desperately tried to grab. He wasn't so lucky. He was about 5 feet from being sucked into the screen. Fluffles chirped as his box dumped out dirt and he landed on his bed. At least he would be safe.

Dylan flailed his arms around grabbing things but nothing that would keep him down. He kept on gripping and struggling until his fingernails struck the floor. It was a loose floorboard that just so happened to be in front of the Tv. Lucky him. Dylan gripped the plank like he was Leonardo noise grew louder. More things got sucked into the Tv. He gripped the plank so hard his hands bleed.

Then the floorboard started to creak. Dylan didn't let go. It continued as it ruptured from the floor. Dylan held on. The floorboard was now upright and Dylan's feet sank inside the television. It felt like he was in a ball pit and his feet were soaked in lotion.

The floorboard began to creak and crumble as it finally gave way. It floated up with the rest of the stuff… and he got sucked into the Tv. His final words in this Dimension was those that vibrated off the doors and buildings before striking down to the earth's very core.

"THIS SUCKS TOTAL BALLS!"

* * *

_Sup. My name is TheSilverSableye. I was going through a tough phase of figuring out which story was going to be my first. I decided to do this. I'll do the other ones later when this one is done. This story will basically be a novelization of Oot with my OC. Yeah, I know. Cringe at it's finest._

_ Anyway, see you all in the next chapter!_

_ Save Game/Save load 1/Quit Game_


	2. Welcome to the Forest

Hey guys, forgot to mention this in chapter 1 but my writing is kinda sloppy, so watch out for that. Dungeons will be shortened similar to the manga so it won't be boring to read. Other than that;

Resume Game/Save File 1 Chosen/Press Start

~Kokiri Forest~

The Kokiris were going about their day. Mido was bragging, the know-it-all brothers were leaping off anything they could find, and Saria was playing her ocarina. Saria was tuning it so the notes would beautiful. She continued that until a shadow drew over. Without stopping, she glanced up the bringer of darkness. It was a blonde Kokiri with big cheeks and a more rounded hat than the others.

"Hey Saria." The boy said grinning from ear to ear. Saria, kindly as always, smiled at the boy.

"Hello Mido. What are you doing today?" She asked, smiling. Mido shrugged at sat down close to Saria, his plan in action.

"Not much, just, you know," Mido brushed some invisible dust off his clothes, "Single handedly saving the forest. No biggie."

"Oh?" Saria stopped fiddling with the instrument and leaned in closer. She knew Mido's stories were fake but they were still fun to hear, especially when she's bored. "And how is that?" Mido clenched his fist behind his back. Yes! His plan was working! But he didn't actually come up with a story. He hadn't come this far before.

"Well uh, there were uh… yeah! Deku Babas were surrounding everyone. Of course, I swooped in from the trees to save them. With a stick, a slayed those beast good and hard!" Saria giggled, not from his 'heroics' but from how laughable the story was. Mido and Saria's faries started chuckling, to Mido's annoyance.

"Pfft, whatever. Nobody thanks me for my saving anyway." He stood up slowly, as if he expected Saria to apologize.

"I gotta go anyway. The Great Deku Tree wanted to see me." He walked away glumly, his fairy Hona desperately apologizing. Saria continued on her ocarina. She suddenly felt sad for Mido. He always tried to impress everyone but they always see through his lies. He even calls himself 'The leader of the Kokiri' as if anyone would respect him. Her work began to slow and she sighed. She walked through the forest, taking in the sights, sounds and smells.

_ Skull kid is probably lonely. I should go visit him to-_

"What the heck is that?" She paused from her spot and glanced at the voice. It was one of Mido's followers, Dagin, pointing towards the sky. She looked up to see a big cloud forming over the forest. It was twice the size of The Great Deku Tree.

Another storm? It might be, but there's never been a storm with the size of those clouds. Then a gigantic **BOOM** roared across the forest, making the animals cower in fear. All the Kokiri were looking now. The giant cloud was now right above The Great Deku Tree. Saria, acting on instinct, began to run to there father with her friends following her. The Deku Babas leading to him didn't bother them at all as they stayed tucked away.

"Children, what is going on?" The Great Deku Tree looked upon his children. They were all confused and scared, some crying.

"We were hoping you knew!" Shoted Jark, one of the Know-it all brothers.

"Hey, were supposed to know everything, stop giving away our business!" Scolded Kolil, the other Know-it-all.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Colo, the oldest Know-it-all yelled to his brothers. The wind started to pick up fast. Many fairies and Kokiri hats blew way to the great force.

Then, a sound came from the sky.

"**BALLS!**" The clouds began to swirl like a tornado, it;s center taking on a deep blue. Saria stared at the sky with the Goddesses angry with them? They never did anything bad!

"What the hell is going on?!" Mido Kokiri's wee thinking the same thing.

The cloud continued to swirl, thunder cracked, the center toke on a multitude of colors;Red,black,white,pink,green,yellow,orange, and purple before settling back to deep blue.

The center began to glow, almost as bright as a million fireflies. The storm was at its peak. The sky was covered with darkness. The wind was howling. It looked like the world was ending.

Then suddenly, as if it was only for flare, it disappeared. With a sound like a fart, out fell many objects, one different from the others.

Dylan awoke with the feeling of nausea. He twisted himself around to see he was plummeting towards the ground at an alarming rate. He stared for a solid minute, than passed out.

Fado screamed. She screams about a lot of things but this time it was serious. There was a body dropping out of the sky from 200 feet.

Saria's heart was about to just about to die. "How do we stop it?"

Mido's mine started to turn. The idea began to bounce around in his like a grasshopper bounding between grass blades. He ran up to where the body was falling and held out his hands.

"Don't worry, the great Mido will catch it! Don't worry!"

Dylan' continued to descend. The birds in the sky were squaking as the objects fell past. One large bird with a strange face looked upon the danger from a tall tree.

150 feet…Mido began to sweat.

100 feet…Saria's heart quickened.

50 feet…The rest of the Kokiri watched with their mouths open like salmon.

20 feet…and the body crashed into The Great Deku Tree. The Kokiri gsaped. Tumbling was heard from inside the branches as the body and the objects slammed into branches. Then the body came down, rolled of The Great Deku Tree's mustache and came towards the ground, right at Mido. His yell was cut short as the body of an unconscious 13 year old landed right on his face. Silence was heard as Mido grunted and pushed the body off him. He got to his feet wobbly and panted and laid his hands on his knees.

"See," he panted, his face red with exhaustion and embarrassment, "Told you I would catch it."

Everybody was too shocked to groan.

Dylan eye's were too heavy to open. His brain was regaining consciousness as his bodily functions began to resume.

"What is it?" A femine voice rang out. Was it the 2nd grader across the street from Dylan? Were the paramedics here? He waited for the feeling of being lifted to over take him but instead he stayed on the ground.

"He looks like us." Said another voice, this one sounding a bit deeper but still high-pitched, possibly a boy. Other voices sounding like children sprang out with their own opinions.

"Yeah but he's older."

"He's wearing strange clothes. Why is there a skull on it?"

"Nevermind that, what kind of tunic is that? It's super long and blue and orange. That can't be comfortable.

"Maybe this is Skull Kid."

"Skull Kid has a beak. Do you see one one this guy?"

"Alright, Kokiri huddle!"

With pain resounding in them, Dylan finally opened his eyes, feeling like a great big door opened and he was looking into a new world. There were tree's looking over him, the leaves as big as his body. His body aching with pain, he lifted himself up with his hands to see a small group of what looked like kids in a circle muttering to each other. Dylan walked up to them.

"Look." The children shrieked and backed up away from the boy. They seemed to be wearing green clothes, half of them wearing green flopping hats.

"Look, I dont know whats going on here but are your parent anywhere? I need to call my mom so she knows im here and-"

"Hello young one. I have never seen you before. You came from the sky, did you not?" Dylan glanced around at the kids. THey couldn't have made that deep voice, could they.

"Hahaha, up here." Dylan looked up to see a giant tree with…with a face!

Dylan jumped back a screamed, crawling back. The children gathered around him and stared at him with curiosity. To Dylan, they were creatures with glowing eyes.

"W-what are you? Where am I?" One of the creatures walked up to him. She wore the clothes others were wearing butcher's was similar to a turtleneck. She knelt down to his level and smiled at him.

"You're in Kokiri Forest. My name's Saria. Nice to meet you!"

"And that's pretty much it." Dylan had just finished sharing the story of how he got to 'Hyrule' or whatever they call this place. Everybody was quiet, including the Great Deku Tree as they processed what they just heard. Out of the corner of his eye, Dylan saw one boy chuckled under his breath. Then it rose into full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys really believe this clown. Oh, he fell from the sky, let's all believe a word he says. HA! He's talking about things that are just plain dumb to understand. A Tv? Console? Cartridge? Yeah right!" Only 2 other Kokiri stood up and laughed with him. When he saw the others glaring at him, he scoffed.

"Whatever. You guys talk to the freak. Im other here. Come on guys."

When they left, all the Kokiri started asking billions of questions.

"Does your world have magic?"

"What's a Tv?"

"Your ears are funny. Does everybody from where you live have them too?"

Dylan couldn't muster up the bravery to answer those questions. He just sat there as they drilled into him with question after question.

"Stop!" The girl from earlier, Saria, moved in front of Dylan.

"You guys are stressing him out. He's probably nervous of a bunch of kids talking to him like that. Dylan muttered a small, "She's right," and the Kokiri apoligized. It was intimidating for him. The Great Deku Tree explained that it seems he has caught a portal from his world to here. He also explained that the Kokiri Forest was full of monsters and that he should be wary of the Lost Woods. Dylan was intimidated of the tan skin and colorful hair of the Forest children that his pale skin and black hair made him an outcast of this land.

"Thank you Saria," The Great Deku Tree said, "Why don't you show Dylan around the forest and make him some clothes? It will be like an initiation." Saria's eyes seemed to have a glimmer in them as she grasped Dylan's arm and pulled him up. Dylan was at least 5 '2 and Saria was a foot shorter than he was, so it was a surprise when his cheeks went red.

"Come on, I'll tell you about the history of the Kokiri!" She lead him out of the Great Deku Tree's clearing, the others following close behind with Dylan things.

_10 minutes of explanation later…_

"And so, we'll get killed by normal things, but were basically immortal." Saria said, Dylan was following her with his hand under his chin, nodding and asking questions. It was an amusing sight to see what looked like a child talk to a person twice her size and the guy actually listening. At least to everyone else it was, Mido had a different opinions.

"Stupid, stupid! Saria thinks this new guy is so amazing!" Mido looked through the bushes at the pair.

"Time to put this to an end…" Mido grabbed a rock by his feet and reeled back his arm. With a grunt, he tossed the rock, it sailed through the air…and it missed. It hit the ground and rolled out of sight. Nobody even gave it a glance. Mido groaned and sank to his knees.

"And this is where you'll stay!" Saria gestured to a shack designed to be in a tree with a ladder. It seemed old and unused by the thick levels of fungi wrapping around it.

"Staying?" Dylan asked confused. Saria nodded happily. Her face fell as Dylan frowned. Dylan noticed.

"I mean, it's not like you guys aren't nice or anything. It's just that," he hastily replied, "In my world, I had a mom. She's probably super worried about me." Saria's stared at the ground sadly, tears threatening to appear from her eye's. A new person had just appeared in the forest and he didn't want to stay? Her stomach gurgled as her tears fell to the ground.

"This world has magic so if I just find a wizard to open a portal back to my world…I should just go. See ya Saria." Dylan muttered. He climbed the ladder and walked into the tree house, leaving Saria to walk away.

Inside the house was a bed attached to the walls, the floor lined with leaves. Dylan walked around the room, taking in the tarzan feel. He noticed a rock in a corner. The etchings on it seemed to be there long before Dylan arrived.

"This place is the property of Saki. Anyone who enters without permission will be hit with a big stick." The writing read. It seemed to be made by another Kokiri. Dylan tossed the rock back into the corner and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes for a nap, and his dreams were filled with colors and flavor.

6 Kokiri climbed the ladder into the house, sneaking up to Dylan.

"How do we wake him up?" Fado asked.

"The usual way we do with the Know-it-alls." Silma, a female Kokiri with orange wavy replied, grinning. She crept up to the bed, the other Kokiri at arms length. She grabbed Dylan's arm and shook it, screaming at the top of her voice. Dylan sat up like a rocket, jumping out of bed and shrieked. Silma landed on the floor and laughed so hard she started to tear up. The other Kokiri laughed too and by the time their lungs started to hurt, Dylan had been staring at them tiredly.

"Hahaha, very funny," he said boredly, "I was kinda' in the middle of taking a nap."

"We want you to come to our party. It's for you anyway." A Kokiri with red spikey hair said.

"Yeah. In fact, it was Fado's ideas. I think she likes you…" Fado face became that of a tomato and she tackled Silma to the ground and covered her mouth.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Dylan sidestepped that scuffle and followed the other Kokiri to the party.

The sweat on Dylan's face mixed in with the straight apple juice he was drinking, giving it a more salty taste. The other Kokiri's voices urged him on as they cried, "Chug! Chug! Chug," and he continued to drink from the bark. Whenhe slammed it down and let out a long burp, the Kokiri cheered in unison, some groaning as they gave others their bets. Mido and Saria were sitting in corners, Saria staring at the floor and Mido grumbling. Dylan's throat felt like it was burning as he breathed in and out like a train.

"I can't believe you did it! Mido wasn't able to!" Mido's grumbles grew louder. Dylan's head was pounding as he wiped away the drool that dripped from his lips.

Dylan heart slowed down enough for him to ask the question that's been nagging at the back of his mind.

"Do you guys know who Saki is? I saw a rock with his name on it saying that he lived in that tree house thing."

The Kokiri's shouts topped suddenly as they heard what he said. Dylan felt like he was getting déjà vu.

"Saki was our friend." Saria announced from the corner.

"He was everybody's friend. He was funny, adventurous and brave. But one day, he was too brave. He wanted to explore outside the forest. If we go out of the forest, we die. One night, he ran out while everyone else was asleep. He…never came back." Awkwardness and memories rose as everybody shuffled their feet and coughed.

"Uhh, well, I think we should all go to sleep. It's getting pretty late. C'mon Mardil" a fairy said. Everybody else hastitly rushed out the door while saying goodbyes. By the end of it, the only 2 that remained were Dylan and Saria. Her fairy decided to leave them alone as she flew to Saria's house. Saria didn't even glance at him approaching nor when he says that by her.

"Hey." She didn't say anything back. He sighed and they sat there for a minute, the only sounds were crickets chirping. Dylan's cheeks felt salty as he tried to open his mouth. His heart was now beating at 1 million MPH and he was about to stutter over every word. He took a long deep breath and blew it out shakily.

"I'm…sorry. I'm sorry for breaking your feelings about me wanting to stay here. I know you wanted me to stay but I just can't. If you were in my situation, you'd probably want to leave too, even if the people here think your cool and want to learn about you." He breathed in and blew out again, this breath a bit straighter.

"I just want you to forgive me because I think your really nice and the first one to listen to me. Also-" Saria flew into Dylan, arms outstretched as she wrapped her finger around him in a hug. His cheeks probably exploded with red as he patted Saria on the back.

"I'm sorry," she wailed, "I was so selfish and I just wanted you to stay and-" Dylan stopped her with a pat on the head.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was kind of my fault for saying something like that anyway." he smiled. Saria's face brigned up as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah your right."

Dylan stood up. "Great. For now, I'm gonna take a long nap.

The beetle arrived at the Great Deku Tree. She burrowed inside his trunk and dug deep below. She made a cocoon,spinning silk out of abdomen,the webs coating the inside of the tree. She wrapped herself in the webs, ready to grow. Soon, she would give birth to her offspring which will corrupt the tree, making him wither in a matter of hours. She clacked her mandibles gleefully. She hoped her master would be proud.

Rain came down like missiles, hitting Dylan. He was at the foot of a drawbridge, right next to the moat. The water ripples new raindrops splattered in the moat, filling it up fast. Dylan noticed a fairy flying next to him. It was blue with insect like wings that looked strong but fragile, like Lucy Cuttingham,the girl who could lift up the star football player with ease but if you insult her, get ready to get drowned in tears.

"WHO ARE YOU?"he yelled over the sound of thunder. The fairy didn't say anything.

"Watch out!" it finally shouted. Dylan sidestepped just in time to see a white horse blast past him. THere was a girl on it with a strange headdress but he couldn't make it out. The girl glanced back at him but then she disappeared into the shadows.

"L-look!" the fairy screeched again. Dylan got a shiver down his spine. His heart began to run on 2 treadmills at once. He turned around to see a man dressed in black and silver, his horse as black as the sky. He smirked as his horse reared on it's hind legs, thunder crackling and lighting blinding past. Dylan stepped back and he fell to the ground. The mud oozed in between his hands as the man looked down upon him. Suddenly, he brandished a sword from his red cape. It was as big as Dylan and had a flat point, the blades curving down like wings on a bat.

He jumped in the sky, his sword pushing down. Dylan's eyes widened. He was going to die in a painful way.

"No! Please! Who Are you want? NOOOO!" The man got closer, and closer, and closer until…

Dylan woke up with a scream. He fell out of bed and rolled around the floor, believing the man was still trying to kill him. He stood up in a karate position he thought would ward off someone and kicked the air. He looked around the room to see nothing in his room. He let out a humongus sigh. He just realized he had been holding his breath.

"That dream was super fuckin' creepy," he muttered as he hopped back in bed, "Who was that guy, and what did he want with me?" He shrugged and turned over.

"It was probably just one of those weird dreams. Like the one with Ice Cream manager. Or Queen Elizabeth being my mom. Or those other one's I can't remember." With a yawn and a sniff, Dylan shut his eyes. But it took him 5 minutes to go to sleep.

It has been 5 hours since the beast has been inside the Great Deku Tree. He was getting weak.

_I must get help. But who must I choose. The destiny must be put upon a person who can take it. _The Great Deku Tree thought for a while and nodded.

"Navi, come forth…" after a minute, a fairy with a blue aura flew down from the Great Deku Tree's branches and floated in front of him.

"Great Deku Tree, you've summoned me, right?" The fairy asked. Her voice was high for someone of her age.

"Navi, thank you for coming. I must intrust with you a favor of great importance." Navi nodded, taking in all the Great Deku Tree was saying.

"You must follow the boy from another world, Dylan. A great burden has been brought upon him. He must come." the Great Deku Tree said. Navi nodded again.

"Now go. Bring him here." Navi flew through the Great Deku Tree's chamber. Psyching herself up.

"Ok Navi, you can do this. The other fairy said he was nice, maybe a little bit weird. But then again, Lila was saying this and she was crushing on Mido. Wait a minute, I'm gonna be the new kids fairy, not her. HAHA! Suck it Lila!" She flew through the forest, saying hi at the Kokiri and flying into a fence made of branches. She shook her head and flew through the openings and flew into the tree house.

Dylan snored, which only happens when he was extremely tired. He was so tired he didn't notice the fairy bouncing on his head.

"New kid! New kid wake up! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!" Dylan snored louder and rolled over, almost crushing the fairy as she tried to pry open his eyelids.

"I guess I didn't want to have to do this but…" She dove into Dylan's right nostril, holding her breath and flying around. Dylan's eyes cracked open as he crashed out of bed for the 3rd time during his stay at Saki's house. Navi flew out of his nostril while wiping herself off.

"First off, you really need to clean your nose. Second, we gotta go! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!"

Dylan looked up to see a fairy hovering in the house, her aura giving off a blue glow.

"Who are you? Actually, wait no, who's fairy are you? Saria told me the fairy's are their guardians or something. Why did you wake me up?"

"_I'm_ your fairy. Im Navi! The Great Deku Tree told me to be your fairy because he wants to see you."

"I have a fairy? Hold on, let me take a picture! Terry won't believe this!" Dylan groped through his pile of things that got sucked into Hyrule with him and pulled out his phone. He snapped a picture with him and Navi in it and turned around.

"New kid! There's NO. TIME! FOR! THAT! THE GREAT DEKU TREE WANTS TO SEE YOU RIGHT," Navi grabbed Dylan's shirt with her tiny unseen hands, "NOW!" She pulled Dylan towards the door. She wasn't making a lot of progress.

"Alright all right," He said as he put his phone back in the pile, "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Navi pulled away from Dylan and flew out the door. Dylan followed.

The sun shone right over Kokiri forest. Dylan guessed it was at least 8:00. He was about to climb down the ladder when-

"Dylan!" Saria came running up to the house, her fairy trying to keep up.

"Hey Sar," Dylan said as he slid down the ladder, "Did you sleep well? Can't say the same for me." Saria smiled and nodded.

She noticed a fairy floating right behind Dylan. "Wow! You have a fairy? That's great!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. It's pretty annoying though…" Navi smacked Dylan in the face, which just felt like a mosquito bite.

"Anyway, it something like the Great Tree wanted to talk to me." DYyan said boredly, as if this happened to him everyday.

Saria's eyes lit up. "You got summoned by the Great Deku Tree? That's a great honor! You should go right now!" Dylan grinned to himself. It seemed as if the events that happened last night didn't happen. Dylan shrugged and started for the Great Deku Tree.

"Wait!" Dylan turned to see Saria running back to her house and coming out with what seemed like a pile of clothes.

"Remember when the Great Deku Tree said to make you clothes. I spent last night making these after our," she blushed as she muttered, "Our moment…," then went back to smiling as she gave Dylan the clothes. He grabbed them eagerly. He had been in those clothes for a day and with puberty kicking in, he smelled like a pasture.

"Sweet! Thanks Saria you're the best!" The Kokiri girl blushed as Dylan climbed the house as Navi flew into the house. After a few seconds, Navi came flying out of the house, her aura now a bright pink.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll wait out here. Could have least warn me you were taking off your pants first…" Navi flew down next to Saria and her fairy, Swali.

"So his name is Dylan…" Navi muttered, striking up a conversation.

"Yup! You've heard of him right Babi?"

"It's Navi and yes, the others faires told me about him."

Swali nodded. "He came here yesterday, straight out of the clouds. It was freaky!"

"You bet. It was swirling and the colors, I thought the goddess were going to smite us!"

"Yeah, good thing I was asleep during that in the Great Deku Tree."

"The Great Deku Tree said he had got caught in a portal that connected to here, but I think it's more than that."

Navi looked at Saria at what she just said.

"More than that? What do you mean."

"I think he got sent here for a reason.

"Like, what?"

"Maybe it's desti-"

"How do I look. I feel like a giant booger."

Navi and Saria glanced up to Dylan in the Kokiri tunic, updated just for him.

It had the standard shirt with light green long sleeves and a bag with one strap wrapped around him. The pants looked like grey jeans and he had on his sneakers. THe only thing missing was the hat.

"Do I really have to wear it?" Dylan whined, holding the floppy cap in his hand. Saria nodded while smiling. SHe always seemed to have one of those on her face.

With a sigh and a curse, Dylan snapped the Kokiri cap on his head. His spiky hair _sproinged_ out a bit. The cap was longer than others, reaching down to his waist. It fit snugly on his head.

"It's kind of comfy. I guess. Although I could see Chris Pratt wear this…" Dylan said, Saria grinning at the clothes.

"Great! Now let's go!" Navi said as she flew over their heads. Dylan stayed behind.

"By the way," Dylan shrugged the satchel, " What is this thing? It's like a bag or something. But…not?"

"It's satchel bag," Saria explained, "Us Kokiri use it to carry stuff around. But the twist is…!"

"IS?

"It's infinite!"

"This doesn't look like a jackal infused with the powers of the Phantom Ruby…" Saria tilted her head like in an anime. Dylan just stood there waiting for a response.

Saria sighed and grabbed the satchel and climbed the ladder into the house. Dylan followed in curiosity. When he reached the top, he was greeted by a wondrous sight. Saria was scoping the pile of objects into the satchel, and it was getting no bigger. When she was done, the satchel looked the same as when it was given to the boy.

"It uses magic to hold things in for an infinite amount of time. It read your brain waves to see what you want, then it gives it to you." Dylan stood there in shock. It was like he was getting the greatest present ever by someone he didn't know! He thanked Saria like a god as he ran towards the Great Deku Tree's chamber. He greeted everybody and smiled. He felt like he was part of the community.

_These guys just met me yesterday and their already greeting me like were old friends. A boy could get used to this…_

When he got to the path to the Great Deku Tree's chamber, he stopped to see the was arguing with Mido, Navi's aura taking on a deep red.

"You have to let me in, the Great Deku Tree summoned us!"

"You can't come in here unless you got a sword and shield. Besides, I won't let some hobo fairy inside anyway."

"I'm not a hobo! Where's your sword and shield? Did the Great Deku Tree even ask you to guard this path?"

Dylan almost burst out in laughs as he saw the 2 bicker. He walked over cautiously as if they were going to explode.

"This is my fairy Mido. The Great Deku Tree called us to him. You have to let us in."

"What? No way! No way you got a fairy when you've only been here a day. This is some sick joke. Get out of my sight!" Navi was about to burst into another fit. But before she could, Dylan grabbed her in his hand and stuffed her in the satchel without a second thought. He could hear her screams as he walked away from Mido. When he was far enough, Mido stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the boy. He snickered to himself. There's no way he could find a sword and a shield. He had the only sword know to the Kokiri. And he had hidden it where he first found it, which took him months to find. And by the time he has foundit, he'll be gone. Mido grinned to himself again.

When he was far enough away, Dylan stretched his hand into his bag, thinking about his fairy. It took him a couple of seconds, but he grabbed something and Navi flew out, her aura fading and brightening as she breathed.

"What the heck was that? You shoved me into a Infinisack! Do you know those things don't have any air in them? You're crazy!" Navi screeched as she zoomed up to Dylan''s face, making him step back in annoyance.

"Jesus, do you ever shut up? For a glowing ball of light, you sure are talkative." Dylan said. Navi's aura turned pink and then red as she grit her teeth.

"Okay, first of all, I AM A GIRL! Not an it, they, or anything else. Female! Second of all, fairies are not just glowing balls of light! We have humanoid features under here! And finally, if I'm gonna be your fairy, and your gonna be my partner you have to stop acting like-"

"An ass"

"Yes! Exactly! You have to stop acting so weird and impulsive or whatever."

"Weird? I'm talking to a fairy, which shouldn't even exist. Im in this magical world I didn't ask to be in. I'm scared and confused and I'm acting weird?" Dylan said, gesturing to the scene around him. Navi's aura dropped down to her natural blue and Dylan's cheeks got a rush of color again.

"Look, whatever. Let's just find the sword or whatever. Than the Great Tree Dude will say what he wants to say, I can take of these clothes," he took off his cap and scratched his head, "and I can try out this new bag." Navi bounced up and down stiffly, a sign of her nodding.

"Right. Let's go ask around and see if anyone knows anything about a sword." Navi flew around Dylan's head and then zoomed away to go gather information.

Dylan sighed and began to run after her. He got the feeling that his new partner would be getting him into a lot of trouble.


	3. Inside the Great Deku Tree

Dylan and Navi searched all around the forest, asking the Kokiri if they've seen or heard of a sword. No such luck. Dylan was getting anxious.

"I say we just rush him, he relayed to Navi, smacking his fist for emphasis, "We can just kick him while he's down then go see the Deku Tree." Navi was resting on his shoulder. Tired from flying, she just nodded. As they peered over a small hill, Mido was still in his spot, sweeping the forest like a security camera. Dylan furrowed his brow and got into position.

The young Kokiri grunted as he sat down. He lay his hand across his forehead, as it felt like he was burning up under the sun of Hyrule.

"Kamikaze!" Dylan screeched, barreling towards Mido. The Kokiri's eys went wide and he dove out the way. Dylan leaped over his lying figure and continued to run along the path.

"Watch out for the Deku Babas, they like to come out early!" Right as she said that, Dylan skidded to a stop as a plant with a purple bud and a row of bark-like teeth burst from the ground and snapped at Dylan. He crawled away as the deadly plant crowed, summoning more of it's brethren from their earthy home. Dylan was frozen with fear as the mutated fly traps tried to unroot themselves to bite him. He crawled back and fell in a small hole. He looked to see a stick by his feet, about his height. Dylan smiled.

"Back you beasts!" He swung the Deku stick wildly, hitting the Babas with ease. When he got to the Great Deku Trees chamber, he could sense something was wrong. Multiple dead leaves littered the ground. No animals were prancing around. The Great Deku Trees trunk looked terrible with bark peeling off. It lifted off the atmosphere of despair and death.

"Great Deku Tree!" Navi said. She flew with Dylan following. With the patter of little feet, he glanced behind him to see the Kokiri entering the chamber, looking at their 'dad'.

"Dylan…come close." Dylan obeyed with shakey steps.

"A great evil has become to me," the tree said, "And I need your help." Sweat trickled down Dylan's brow, the Kokiri staring in shock.

"HIM!?" Mido shouted.

The Great Deku Tree's chamber began to shake. He was slowly opening his mouth, which sounded like a tree toppling. Although that would be fitting, seeing as how he was a gigantic tree.

"Enter me. And banish the evil." The Great Deku Tree finished as his mouth finally opened, showing the inside of the tree's mouth. Dylan stepped back. His mind was racing, the darkness inside the tree seeming to crawl.

"Dylan," a voice said behind him. He turned to see a Know-it-all brother with something in his hand. It was a brown scabbard with a strap. At the top was a hilt of a sword.

"Take this. I was keeping it from you because I didn't know what you needed it for. But here, use it wisely or something." Mido's ears were red hot and he grit his teeth so hard flakes of it started to fall.

"Take this too." Another Kokiri handed him something. It was a wooden shield with a red swirl in the he touched it, a tingle went through his fingers. He placed his hand through the hole and held it in front of him.

"Thank you." He said gingerly. He turned around as he felt arms wrapping around him. He swiveled to see Saria hugging him from behind.

"Please come back…" She whispered. Tears clung to her face. Dylan felt his heart shatter. Dylan looked over the crowed at all the Kokiri staring at him solemnly. He and Navi began to walk up to the Great Deku Tree. Each step Dylan took felt like a blow to his heart.

"I can't do this," he whispered to Navi, "he wants me to banish an ancient evil or something. They gave me a sword and everything!" His voice was shaky and his vision began to get blurry, like a 1950's movie.

Navi sighed as the boy began to tremble. He was being a macho man earlier but it seemed his act had vanished.

_Still,_ she thought, _I know what it feels like. I was having those same thoughts this very morning when I went to go meet him._ Dylan took a slight step towards the darkness of the Great Deku Tree, holding the sword in his hands. Would this really protect him? Maybe a magic gun or something would be better, even against a supposed demon. Although he acted like a big man most of the time, Dylan had his weak moments, especially with his ADD.

"Dylan!" the boy jumped as his fairy shouted in his ear. Tear stains were evident on his face. "Are you okay?" Navi whispered.

Dylan whipped away the tears and nodded. "Just thinking about something. Let's go."

"But you didn't want to go in. I made this whole speech just so I could get you motivated and-"

"I'm already motivated by something. Thanks though for making me feel better…almost." Navi just giggled and shook her head.

"All right Dill, ready?"

"Yeah, sure…Navy?" Navi had to shut her mouth to keep from laughing. Dylan and his fairy walked(or in Navi's case, floated) into the Great Deku Tree liked they owned the place, ready to kick some great evil ass.

Mido stopped silking when he noticed Dylan and Navi stroll into the Great Deku Tree. His eyes bulged out as he shoved his Kokiri friends out the way.

"No. No, no NO!" he screamed. The Great Deku Tree's mouth began to close. Mido flung himself at it but it was too late. The mouth closed and Mido Got a face full of bark. He punched the Great Deku Tree as he tried to pry open his father's mouth.

"Let me in!" he cried as the hands of Kokiri pried him away. He continued to kick and scream as they dragged him away.

"You won't be able to do it because you're not me, ya' hear? You don't have the guts to do it! You're not like me. You're not like us!" Despite Mido's screaming, everybody still was worried about Dylan, especially Saria. She had her hands clasped together and stared at the Great Deku Tree.

"Please come back." She whispered. A single tear rolled down her face and fell to the grass.

Dylan thought the Great Deku Tree was small. It was just a hollowed out tree with gaps and pieces of bark sticking out of Random places. The only strange thing was a big spider web in the center of the room. The web was silky smooth and was pure white and thick.

"That looks like it was made not too long ago…" Dylan said. Navi agreed and flew over to inspect it herself. Dylan took this time to roam around the tree and try out his new sword. He noticed there was a symbol of an orange eye on the hilt of the sword. He didn't think much of it and just went back to waving it around. That was until he cut a patch of grass. The grass shook and out popped what seemed like a creature with a round extending mouth and a leaf cloak with surprisingly long legs. It's face was hidden in shadows and came to Dylan's chest.

"Whoa!" Dylan yelled as the thing jumped out. It shook it's leaves and looked around the room warily until it spotted Dylan. Then it started to spit what seemed like rocks at him. Dylan got smacked with a few before he pulled up his shield. Dylan noticed that the rocks were actually large nuts. He picked one up and decided to throw it at the monster. He rolled to the left and sprinted forward. He tossed the nut and it smacked the creature in the forehead. It squeaked and tears began to spring from it's eyes.

"Stop, stop," it cried, "I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" The voice was high-pitched and squeaky, sounding almost like a duck. Dylan hesitantly put down his shield.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"About where the Mistress is."

"The Mistress? What's a Mistress? And what are you?"

The creature cringed but replied anyway. "I am Adar, but a lowly Deku Scrub. The Great Deku Tree allowed us to stay here. We were living harmoniously until the Mistress came. She slaughtered half our people until we surrendered to her. Now we just protect her and her children as soldiers." When Adar finished his story, Dylan heard a sharp scream. He looked over to see several spider-like creatures in the shape of a skull spinning up Navi in a web.

"Hey! Hands off my fairy!" The spider's web was behind some vines up from Dylan. He climbed the jutting bark and jumped between gaps. When he reached the web, he slashed at a spider close to him. Unfortunately, the spider was lightning quick and dodged the loose swings. Anger started to build up in Dylan as his swings became more erratic and crazy.

"The Skulltulas are known for their speed. Try to get it when it stops!" Navi shoted before the other Skulltulas wrapped her in more of their sticky web.

"I may have never used a sword before, but I'm still going to kill you!" Dylan cut the vines below the Skulltula and it dropped to the floor with it's back exposed. Dylan lifted the sword and plunged it into the Skulltula, killing it instantly.

"Looks like this just became the sword in the spider."

From below, Adar watched in amazement.

"It's him…" he whispered to himself. Dylan turned around to see the remaining Skulltulas reading their fangs for a fairy snack.

"Oh no you don't!" he dove and rolled to the web, sticking his sword in the air and stabbing a Skulltula. Then he flung the carcass of the Skulltula at another one. It fell down and Dylan sliced it horizontally, splitting it in half.

"Jesus, I am a god with a sword. Ultra Instinct Shaggy who, me that's who!" Dylan shook his legs and began to do a jig before slashing the webbing that held Navi. She shook herself off and flew around Dylan's head.

"Yeesh, I never want to do that again. Let's get going." Navi said. Dylan nodded and began to traverse up the tree, batling more Skulltulas, some bat on fire Navi called Keese, until they reached the top.

Hidden behind vines and rocks were hundreds of eggs, many of them already opened with no trace of what came out of it. When Dylan sliced an egg, an embryo of a spider creature fell out and slowly dissolved into ash. Against Navi's wishes, Dylan booked it the heck outta' there. He continued running until they came across what seemed like a turf war.

The Skulltulas were hissing at a horde of one-eyed spiders that teetered on the edge of a web. The cyclop spiders hissed back and their eyes became bloodshot red before jumping and biting the Skulltulas. Blood was everywhere, spindly legs were falling, Dylan and Navi just stood there in confusion.

"Ooookay?" Dylan and Navi continued to advance up the tree. The Cyclops spiders continued to come at them but thanks to the Kokiri sword, it was easy work.

Then they came to a stop when a chest was at their feet. It was bigger than Dylan's body and it was unlocked.

"Let's crack this baby open and find out what's inside!" Dylan said. He kicked the chest and it opened immediately. He had to dive in the chest to get the treasure. Which to Dylan was a little disappointing.

It was a slingshot with a red pearl along the string with various markings along the base. Dylan tested it out with some rocks and it seemed to work great.

"Would have liked a spell book or somethin' but this'll do." When they continued, Dylan encountered various Deku scrubs. One taller than Dylan offered him a stick for 10 Rupees and another shorter one attacked Dylan immediately. By the time Dylan got to the top, he was totally exhausted. His clothes were bathers, he was tired, and was on the verge of barfing when a voice came behind him.

"It is really you." Adar stepped closer and walked past Dylan. He pulled back some vines with his legs to see a series of hieroglyphics along the wall. The hieroglyphics showed a person with a ball of light following it as a large one-eyed spider beamed down on them.

"Many years ago, when the Great Deku Tree was just a sprout, my great grandfather had a vision one night of a ferocious creature appearing and enslaving us deku. The village thought he was crazy but he wrote these pictures, just before he died to spread the truth. I come here everyday to read them, just in case.

"Then," he said as he glanced down, "_she _arrived."

_8 hours ago…_

_Adar huffed as he finally got to the top. He took a moment to breath before he trailed his leaves along his great grandfather's markings. He had already seen them hundreds of times but he still came here to honor his long forgotten relative. He was wiping away some bugs from a part of the hieroglyphs when a tremendous sound came from beneath him. It was no time before he fell over. He banged his head and rolled off the ledge. He screamed a horrible scream as he fell towards the ground._

_ That was before thousands of creature's bursted from the ground, covering the inside of the Great Deku Tree in a microsecond._

_ "AHHH!" Adar screamed when a gigantic spider creature rose up from the ground and snatched him up in one of its claws._

_ Adar was horrified. One gigantic pupil, shaped like a division symbol stared down at him. The creature loomed over him, it's eyes scanning the room while making a CLICK sound._

_ CLICK. Wall. CLICK. The mayhem unfolding along the ground. CLICK. Looking straight at Adar._

_ "I…am Gohma." the creature growled through its mandibles. Judging by its voice, Adar deduced it was feminine. _

_ CLICK. Her children swarming around. CLICK. Adar._

_ Adar struggled to back away but the monster named Gohma squeezed her claw, pinning Adar and shattering his wood skin._

_ "Listen to me," Gohma hissed, "My master wants this tree, and he wants me and my children to take over it, and he wants you disgusting creatures to help him. I won't kill you, and you'll get to live. Deal?" _

_ "Never!" Gohma chuckled a small bit. "That's a shame." She clicked her mandibles together, the millions of tiny monsters stopping what they're doing. She swept her claws around the Deku cowering in fear. _

_ With a clack of her mandibles once again, the brood of Gohma began to devour the Deku scrubs. Screams filled the air and were then drawn out as Gohma's children ate them mercilessly._

_ "Ohhhh." moaned Adar. He felt like he was going to throw up. And in fact he did, barfing on a scuffle between a Deku leg._

_ "Because I wasn't asking." Gohma finished. Adar slowly got up and shiveringly proclaimed to Gohma, "Fine! Yes, do whatever you want, just stop eating my friends." _

_ Gohma smiled a wicked bunch, signalling the kids to stop. And with that, Gohma sulked away into the cave, laying more eggs to expand the nest._

_Now…_

"Wow. That was intense." Dylan murmerd. He glanced once again at the hieroglyph on the walls, spreading around walls. Adar nodded solemnly as Navi fluttered around angrily.

"That big bully! She can't get away with this. If we defeat her, the Deku will go free, and the Great Deku Tree will survive," she caustosly peered down from the ledge. "And all we have to do is get under that webbing.

"Whoa! Hold up." Dylan said. His voice cracked a tiny bit, but he didn't seem to care.

"He just said a Spider monster. A, I hate spiders. B, The spiders we already faced were smaller, and this one sounds about the size of a double decker bus! And C," He firmly held up the Kokiri Sword and stood over the ledge. "I. Just. Want. To. Go. Home!" Dylan loosend his fingers, letting the sword fall down, down, down, and straight through the webbing covering the hole in the middle.

"NO!" Navi screeched. She flew up to Dylan's face. "What is _wrong _you!? One second you're having a blast slicing monsters, then the next, you start whining about going home! You are such a wimp! I can't believe I got pinned with you!" The fairy then glided down past the webbings, dropping deeper into the hole. Adar and Dylan were left together, silence floating around them until the Deku Scrub piped up; "Sir, are you not courageous. Are you not brave?"

"Brave," he sputtered, "yeah of course I am." Adar shook himself.

"Then why do you act like a mighty hero one second, then be a cowering keese the next minute."

"Look, how would you feel if you were suddenly placed into a world that's not your own, a place magic and monsters are real, and you have to put up a act to not die."

"Hero-"

"Don't call me that."

"You may not know it yet but you are apart of something big."

"Who are you, Gandalf? I am 13 years old, most adventures feature a hero at least in high school…except Harry Potter. Damn it." He sat down at ledge, Adar next to him. "I just want to go home. My mom is possibly worried sick, I'm going to die to spider monsters, and this tree is going to be infested with bugs."

Adar hummed. "Then maybe we should change all of that." Dylan lazily got up as well. "You don't have to push me off. I gotta be brave."

"Good. Now then we need to get down there and face the mist-err…Gohma." Dylan slowly peered down. Adar seized his chance.

"Do not think less of me!" he screamed as he headbutted Dylan in the back like a sack of hammers, the two flew over the edge, dropping towards the web. The silkey strings clung to them only for a second before they snapped, sending them deeper into the damp undergrounds.

_THWAP!_ Dylan only felt the cold water after he smelled it. Adar was only a few away from him, standing up while shaking off the water.

"I specifically said to not push me off." Dylan grumbled as he took shook himself off. The sword was near him and it was easy to pull it from the mud.

"Forgive me. It was the only way, and I did not think you would."

Dylan smiled as he sheathed the weapon. "I probably wouldn't, so thanks. First things first, though. Find Navi and then-is that a shutter?" It indeed was, a metal shutter like the ones at loading docks. Dylan only got a close eistance before it swung up, revealing a web ridden cavern. Adar quickly moved behind him, bristling his leaves.

"I believe we may not have to look far,


	4. Farewell to the Forest

_**Sorry I didn't say this in the other chapter, but I am greatly sorry for not updating in a year. School is rough and to be honest, I was still interested in the story, but procrastination is a problem for me. Of course that's no excuse, and since with Covid-19, I have all the time on my hands. I'll try to push a chapter out every week. Once I finish Dylan Edition, I'll post a new story(I can't work on 2 at the same time, sorry).**_

_** And without further ado: Resume Game/Save file 1 chosen/ Press Start **_

Dylan and Adar's feet got stuck every time they took a step into the lair of Gohma. Eggs filled the walls and thick slime slithered like snakes onto the floor. Dylan unsheathed his sword as Adar scanned the room.

"So where is this overgrown arachnid?" Dylan asked. Adar shrugged quickly.

"If I knew, I would tell you. But this is giving me the shivers." Dylan nodded as they continued to patrol the area.

That's when skittering came from the ceiling.

"Sir? I think I found her."

"No! No! In every horror movie, people always die when they look up. It's probably just a bug."

"Oh, it's a bug alright." Against his better judgement, Dylan slowly looked up at the ceiling, and he sorrowfully regretted it.

Gohma peered at them with her cyclopean eye, clacking her claws. Faster then she should be allowed, the monster was in front of the boys in a second. She reared back on her strange suction-cup like foot and roared, sounding like a crab clacking mixed with the fierce growl of a bear. Adar and Dylan could only back away in fear as Gohma stood over them.

"It's…" Adar started.

"The Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Gohma." Dylan finished.

Gohma began the battle by swiping one of her claws at the duo. Adar easily dodged but Dylan wasn't so lucky.

"Oof!" He cried as the claw connected to his stomach, sending him into a wall. The air briefly got knocked out of him as he attempted to stand up. Adar was jumping and weaving as Gohma swiped at him. Her eye became red for a moment, raising all her appendages to strike. That was until Adar quickly fired a Deku seed. In an instant, gohma was on the floor, her eye rolling around like a cartoon. Adar attempted to attack by kicking her, but it was null and void. Gohma quickly got up and climbed one of the pillars around the room, attaching to the ceiling. Dylan returned next to Adar as Gohma began to shake.

"Is it just me, or does her pupil look like a Division symbol?" Adar quickly looked at him strangely.

"I'm just sayin'. Also, I saw what happened. When you hit her with seeds when her eye were normal, it didn't do anything. But when her eye was red, it-" His explanation was cut short as 3 eggs dropped from the ceiling and immediately burst to reveal baby Gohma's.

Dylan dashed forward and sliced one in half as Adar pummeled the other with seeds. The last one was quickly dealt with as Dylan punted it across the room.

"-stunned her!" Dylan finished. Adar nodded. Gohma came back crashing down, wasting no time hoping on her suction pad to provide room. Adar shot seeds as Dylan moved in. In one fell swing, Dylan cleaved her leg, making her topple on to the floor just as her eye flashed red. Adar fired a seed, stunning her, and Dylan slashed at her with his sword.

"It's just like in one of those strategy guides Terrance reads!" said Dylan. Gohma snapped back with her claws and rushed to the ceiling. She began to shake again, as her eye turned red.

"Not today." Dylan shouted, pulling out the slingshot. He loaded one of the Deku Seeds he found and fired.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or perhaps something else, but the years of missing every single basketball shot, baseball pitch, and late-night spray painting seemed to have paid off, as Dylan struck Gohma's eye at 60 ft. She fell to the floor, and like clockwork, Dylan rushed in to attack. Gohma, this time, finally grabbed Dylan and threw him across the room, like at the start of the fight, he slammed into a different wall.

"Dylan! Over here!" A voice called out. Dylan stopped from going back to the fight to look back.

"Navi?" he cried. She was stuck in a web and her wing struggled to flutter. Dylan used his sword to cut his companion out of the trap.

"Thanks. And it seems you guys have got it covered with Gohma." Navi proclaimed.

"Yeah, but we can't keep it going on forever. That's why I have a plan." Dylan said.

"Wow. I guess there really is a first time for everything." Ignoring her remark, Dylan reached down and whispered the plan to Navi.

"...and then that's when I'll strike. Be sure to tell Adar." Navi nodded as she zoomed towards the Deku Scrub, and Dylan began to climb.

"Face it!" Gohma roared as she took a blow to Adar, the kid taking it. "You think you and the sword-bearing one can win, but those were just lucky strikes!"

"Adar," Navi screamed, rushing to him, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He said. He attempted to stand up but was brought back down.

Gohma chuckled. "And it seems the fairy has been freed. No matter, my children will feed on your corpses."

"Dylan has a plan, all we need to do is distract Gohma, all right?" Navi explained. Adar slowly nodded, finally standing.

"Now then, who wants to die first?" She clicked her claws together menacingly."

"Neither of us," Adar exclaimed, "And I have just one question for you." Gohma tapped her claws together before shrugging.

"I suppose your last words shall be fun I suppose. Ask away." Adar stepped forward, staring up at Gohma and straightly asked; "Why are you doing this?"

There were no words for a moment before Gohma creepily giggled.

"Why am I doing this? It's all for my master, of course. Because this degenerate tree would not hand over what he rightfully deserves." She said, her claws inching forward towards Navi and Adar.

"And who exactly is your master, and what belongs to him?" the fairy piped up. Gohma's giggle evolved into maniacal laughter.

"Ganondorf, the rightful ruler of Hyrule! The Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the Kokiri's Emerald was supposed to be given to him so he could set out his plan, and he tasked me to slowly kill the Great Deku Tree so he could take the stone. Ganondorf shall take the land as his own and all that oppose him shall die!" Gohma snatched up Adar and Navi, putting immense pressure on them. Her eye was now a blazing red, like an uncontained fire.

"Now then, I think you two should die for interfering. And one Ganondorf takes the Kokiri's Emerald, it would be no time before he takes the other's, and takes the Tri-"

"Hey, Mistress!" Dylan shouted from above. He let go of the webbed ceiling as he pulled back the slingshot and fired it. It struck true as Gohma released her hostages, roaring in pain. Dylan quickly pulled out his sword, holding it firmly as he performed a down thrust.

"Watch me Cy-drop yo' ass!" He yelled as the Kokiri Sword's eye implant glowed as it pierced Gohma's eye. She screamed in agony and dropped to the floor, squirming like a freshly cut worm. Dylan pulled back, the sword dislodging from the monster, but also taking the eye. Gohma's cries began to die out as she began to disintegrate, her body disappearing into the air. In a matter of minutes, it was as if the cruel creature was never alive to begin with, the only memento of her life the eyeball Dylan dropped into the Infinisack.

"I guess it's true," he said, "Beautie really is in the eye of the beholder." Navi groaned as Adar merely looked confused. Dylan smiled as he glanced down, seeing a strange large heart with pieces of metal attached. He picked it up, and as he held it, it broke down into transparent cubes and drifted to his heart. As they did, Dylan couldn't help but feel healthier, more than he ever did.

Then, all of a sudden, the 3 began to glow a piercing blue.

"We're being teleported out of here." Navi explained. Adar looked around at the chamber where he almost perished. The web and slime had dissipated, leaving greying pillars and hard floors.

"I guess we won." Dylan said as they slowly floated up, disappearing from sight.

Saria hugged her knees to her chest. She had stopped crying hours ago, since Dylan ventured into the Great Deku Tree. Around her, Dekus conversed around after fleeing from their home within her father. They had been scared out of their wits, saying something about 'mistress', whatever that is. Saria's main focus was Dylan. 2 hours had gone by and nothing had happened. Mido tried to sway everyone to his side, and to convince the Deku Tree to let him in, but they all shooed him away. He was currently picking dying grass from the field, muttering curses at Dylan. Saria sighed and pulled out her ocarina. Everybody loved her instrument, as it was the highlight of their parties, along with her own unique tune, which they simplified called 'Saria's Song'. She was about play, before a blinding light stopped her. 3 figures, one tall, the other short, and another tiny dropped before all the Kokiri and Deku. A the blue light withered away, the 3 figures could be seen.

"Dylan, Navi!" Saria and the Kokirir called, racing towards them. The human and Fairy shot up and were bombarded with hugs.

"Noble Little Oak!" the Deku cried as they dove to him, some hugging him with their feet. Dylan snickered.

"Little Oak?" Dylan asked.

"Adar is my second name. It's how we name our people. Dylan is a strange name." he debuted. Dylan could only chuckle as he stood up, Saria clinging to his torso. The Great Deku Tree laughed, mixed with deep coughing.

"So are you gonna' be ok Deku?" Dylan asked. The Deku Tree said nothing, followed by another cough.

"Oh yeah, the thing that was making you sick, Gohma, went on a rant about someone named Ganondorf I think, something about spirit stones, Hyrule, and domination, if i'm remembering correctly. Know anything about that?" He added, as the Deku Tree's expression grew stiffer.

"I have something important to tell you, since thou has demonstrated courage. Thou shall listen…" Suddenly, the scene around Dylan changed. He was now in a black space, fire erupting all around him.

"Now Listen carefully… A wicked man of the desert cast that creature upon me." Coming out of the flames, riding a dark horse, was the same man from Dylan's dream coming right for him. Instinctively, Dylan flinched, but the man passed right through him like a ghost. He watched as he rode further into the flames and disappeared.

"This evil man," the Great Deku Tree continued, "ceaselessly uses his sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is Connected to Hyrule…" Dylan felt himself perk up at those words. Sacred Realm? Evil guy? Sorcerous powers!? This was all making Dylan's head spin.

"For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…"

Dylan looked around as the scene changed, as it now seemed like he was hurtling through space. Out of nowhere, three humanoid figures, whose head's looked like a Kokiri cap came falling from above. Dylan didn't have to do anything but stare as he kept pace with the beings.

"Before time began, before spirit's and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…" The scene changed again as Dylan was high above what looked like a more endless space. The three goddesses came down beside him, looking over the star. Dylan felt himself float nearer to the one with a faint green aura.

"Din, the goddess of power…Nayru, the goddess of wisdom…Farore, the goddess of courage…"

The goddess with the red aura Dylan assumed was Din, suddenly engulfed her hands in flames and clapped, sending a burning shockwave. Before Dylan's eyes, he saw a planet suddenly form from the fire.

"Din…with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth…" Dylan then descended to the planet, fitting in between a canyon.

Nayru…she poured her knowledge and wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to this world…" Dylan looked above to see Nayru, the goddess with blue surrounding her, shot over his head, what looked like a language coming from her hands. A low rumbling alerted Dylan, as he looked behind himself to see a tidal wave coming straight for him, that was until two arms grasped him and pulled him up. Glancing, he saw Farore guide him to a small slab of land with rivers and streams around him.

"Farore…with her rich soil, produced all life forms that would uphold the law." Farore only had to dig her foot in the ground as massive trees and grass grew around them. He also spied creatures he had never seen before, a long octopus looking one, wolves with massive arms, and a bipedal Bulldog mixed with a pig, along with others. Dylan once again soared to space with the goddesses, looking back to see the planet. He saw that it looked alot like earth, but with varying differences. He stopped staring at the planet when he saw the goddesses soar further into space and disappear, as light barricaded them.

"The great goddesses, with their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the place they left." Dylan had to shield his eyes from the light, and when he opened them back up, he saw it. The Triforce. He heard the name before, and he knew this was it. It looked powerful, amazing, nothing like Dylan had ever seen. He could only wonder how such a simple looking thing could hold that much potential. Then he saw them disappear, leaving him alone in the void.

"Since then, the three sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles have become the Sacred Realm." Dylan suddenly found himself standing at the point he was at, the Great Deku tree in front of him, along with the Kokiri's and Scrubs.

"Thou must not let the desert man in black armor lay his hands on the Triforce, for if he does, I fear it would spell the end for all." Dylan heard the others audibly gasp as he stepped forward. "I won't. Even though this is all new to me, and that I'm putting my life on the line, I would be angry if this happened to my world. So I'll do it."

The Deku Tree smiled as Dylan saw his bark turn an unsettling white. "Thou art courageous. Listen, you must seek out the princess of destiny, at Hyrule Castle, there your quest will begin." Dylan nodded.

"That this stone, with you. The one the desert man wanted so badly to lay that curse. You'll surely need it better than I." A bright light came from the Great Deku Tree's leaves. Coming down, Dylan could see it was an emerald wrapped in gold, looking like the imprint on his shield.

"That's the Kokiri's Emerald," Navi said, "The Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Gohma was talking about that." Dylan put it in his back carefully, before staring back up at the Great Deku Tree again, this time flinching. His bark was now snow white, his moss falling off and leaves withering. He could see the Kokiri rushing to him, hugging his base.

"I'm afraid the curse had already done it's damage, I was doomed before your mission started, but it was not in vain. Do not grieve for me children, for it shall be fine. Dylan! The future of Hyrule depends on you, thou must have courage. Navi! Help Dylan on his quest, he shall need it. I feel my strength failing. Now is time for me to go."

His peeling bark began to groan as he gasped his final breath. "Good…bye." And he was gone. A tear rolled down Dylan's eye, forcing himself to wipe. The Kokiri hugged their father, along with the fairy. Mido turned away from the husk and glared at Dylan.

"You." He stomped towards him, fist ready. "You could have stopped this and you didn't. I knew you were a phony, a fake, now this!" He stretched his hand out at the signs of life. There were none.

"We did what we could! We have to go. C'mon Dylan." Dylan could tell Navi had been crying from her voice but he stepped towards Mido.

"It should've been me," Mido growled, "I would have saved him, I would have done better than you. I would have-" he was stopped as Dylan jabbed his fist into Mido's face. The brash Kokiri sailed back and landed on the dirt, his nose bleeding a shining red.

"That was for my friend." He said as he turned away and walked, the Deku Babas were gone. He climbed into the tree house to gather his things, then turned towards the tunnel, out of Kokiri Forest.

"I'm going with you." A voice called out. Dylan turned to see Adar standing by Saria.

"Adar," Dylan began, "You can't-"

"I'm not asking, sir." Adar said walking towards them. "This is my home too, and whatever happens to it, I want to stop." Dylan stared down at the Scrub, for what seemed like an eternity, before smiling.

"Then welcome to the Heroes club." Adar seemed to be smiling too, as the three once again turned around.

"Wait!" Another voice called out. Dylan had forgotten Saria was there as well. He turned around to see her already in front of him.

"I can't go with you, we Kokiri can't leave the forest. But I want to help as well. I just wish I could have shown you the Lost Woods, introduced you to Skull Kid, and daybed the meadow.

"Well, what's to say I'm not going to come back." Dylan said. Saria smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. I just have to give you one last gift before you go." She reached around her back and held the gift infront of her. Dylan could see it was like a cracked flute, except larger with less holes. It seemed to be made of wood. "What is it?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's an ocarina, more specifically a Fairy Ocarina. I just thought it could help you in your adventure. There are certain songs that can do amazing things." Dylan took the ocarina in his hand and inspected it. ocarina had been in the title of the game, the game he was now currently in. He wondered if this was Ocarina of Time.

"Thanks Sar." He said, grinning like an idiot. Before he could put it away, Saria pulled out another ocarina and stopped him.

"Wait, I also have to teach you how to use it." Dylan nodded, not trying to pretend he already knew how.

"I'll teach you a song I made, which is-lazilly-called Saria's Song. Watch and then you try." Dylan watched in awe has Saria placed her lips on the instrument, covering some of the holes and blew into it. I made an amazing sound, even better when she continued it, her hands lightning quick with the ocarina.

"Now you try." She chirped. Dylan got snapped out of his funk and quickly fumbled the ocarina into his hands. Even though he was barely paying attention, he was surprised when he realized he knew how to perfectly mimic it, down to the tempo. As he played the song, he felt himself grow light. He had never learned how to play an instrument and yet, he was here perfectly playing a tune on an instrument he had never heard of before.

When he finished, he saw flashes of light sparked off the ocarina, swirling around it before drifting back into the instrument.

"Alright! Way to go!" Saria cheered as she put away her ocarina. Dylan could only smile back.

"Whenever you need to talk to me, just play my song and I'll be there. Good luck on your quest. We're all cheering for you." Before he could ask how playing a song would call her, he was wrapped in a hug. He hugged back, his eyes just a tad foggy. Saria pulled back and nodded. "You should get going now. Gotta meet the princess after all."

"We'll be back soon, so don't worry." Navi replied. Dylan nodded as he stepped into the humongous log, leading to a short bridge to another tunnel.

"See ya later, Alligator." Dylan called. He could only catch a glimpse of Saria's confused face as he, his fairy, and wooden pal charged for the exit.

"Come back safe, um, Octorok!" she called back. Dylan could only laugh as the light of the sun grew closer.

He was ready for anything.

Dylan immediately was hit by the sunlight, spending a few days under the leaves and finally seeing sunlight became an experience. He could see Adar having the same problem, but Navi seemed to ignore it.

"Holy cow! I'm out of the forest, this is amazing!" She cried. Navi darted all around the canyon, where the entrance to Kokiri Forest was located. Adar too was glancing around since he had been in The Great Deku Tree since he was born. The Great Deku Tree…

"Do you think he's really dead?" Dylan muttered, loud enough for his companions to hear. Their faces instantly fell when they remembered his death.

"I mean," Dylan continued, "He's a magic talking tree. You'd think a giant spider would only do…" It was at that point Dylan realized how stupid he sounded.

"That dosen't matter right now. We have to go see the Princess of Destiny." Adar said. Navi and Dylan nodded.

"HOOT!" A big gust of wind pushed them back. Dylan and Adar were able to keep still, but Navi flew back behind them.

"Hey, look up here! Dylan!" Dylan looked up to see a gigantic bird, larger than those emu's he heard about. It had black eyes, strange markings on it's forehead, and hair growing out of it's nose-like beak.

"Glad you found me. Your adventure has begun!" Then, the giant owl's face flipped, with now realistic eyes, thick long eyebrows, and the eyes turned out to be black spots of fur.

"What is that. Or, actually who are you." Dylan asked.

"That's Kaepora Gaebora. He comes to the forest alot. He taught me about all the monsters outside the forest." Dylan shuddered at the thought of more monsters than the ones inside the forest.

"Right you are my fairy friend. I just came to point you in the right direction." He unfurled his wing and pointed it past the canyon walls.

"After you get out of here, just go straight and you'll see Castle Town in the distance. That's where the princess is."

"Um, thanks Kaepora. See ya later." Before he could move, he felt a small pouch hit his foot. He bent down and opened it, seeing it full of different colored gems.

"Those are rupees, the currency of this world. You'll need it. I'll see you around, hoot hoot!" The talking owl then spread his wings and took of, rotating his head all the way. Shrugging, Dylan, Adar, and Navi all walked along the walls of the canyon, till they emerged out.

A vast field spread out before them. To the north, he could see a farm, and past that the green landscape turned to yellow sand. East, he could only describe how Izzy from Digimon said to everything; prodigious. A sprawling castle and a bustling town, mixed into one amazing area. He could only hope the others felt the same.

"No time to waste," Adar excitedly said, "To the castle!"

"To the Princess of Destiny!" Dylan cheered.

"To stop Ganondorf!" Navi exclamied. The three once again bolted towards the long adventure to the castle, hoping that whatever came their way, they solve together.

_**Sorry there were alot of fakeouts in this chapter, wanted to get the word count higher than the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it though!  
Save Game/ Save Game 1 saved successfully/ Quit Game.**_


End file.
